Total Drama Island: The Return!
by Le Dinosaure
Summary: 20 years after Total Drama Island gets cancelled a rich actress decides to revive the show. 20 all new contestants! 19 all new challenges! All new egos! And all new drama! Who will walk away with the cash prize? and who will not make the cut?  APPS OPEN
1. Casting Call

**Hi everybody it's Ami! I'm starting my very own starring-you story! I've seen a lot of people do these starring you things and I thought it would be cool to try and do one for myself. I made a little promo for the show, so please enjoy everybody!**

The camera flicks on to show Joy Henderson standing proudly (and in 12" stilettos might I add) on the new, glossy and (actually) stable looking Dock Of Shame. You could almost hear the gasps of pre-pubescent males, and screams of "she's my idol!" from teenage girls as the bitchy, yet _very_ attractive female heartthrob gave over the shoulder poses to the camera, letting her combed-to-look-uncombed hair obscure her face.

"Hello America, I'm Joy Henderson, star of The Dunes, The Saints, former contestant on Climbing with the Stars and Oscar Award winning actress!" Joy said, removing her Channel sun glasses from her face, so that the world could see her icy blue eyes. "And I want you!" at this point Joy pointed directly at the camera, her long blue nails actually jabbing the lens, "To be in Total Drama Island... The Return!"

The camera zoomed out on every word for dramatic effect, and on 'return' it showed the whole island, completely redone in glossy wood and new paint!

"So," the popular actresses started to walk down the Dock of Shame, her blue, silk cocktail dress slightly blowing in the light breeze, "20 years ago Chris McLean started a show called Total Drama Island, however," Joy sat down on the edge of the dock, letting her heeled feet dip into the cool, refreshing looking waters, "However after Michael-"

"Michaela!" says a voice from behind the camera.

"Whatever!" Joy snapped, glaring at whoever was behind the camera, "After Michael slash Michaela had a little accident-"

At this point Joy's face was replaced with grainy footage of a short-haired girl being carried away in a stretcher while the contestants cried and Chris McLean rolling about on the ground laughing.

"Well, that was the end for Total Drama! The show was cancelled, and Chris McLean was stored in an asylum for the rest of his days... Poor devil," Joy said wistfully. She looked at the cool waters for a second, her bottom lip slightly jutted out to appear sad. Joy stood again, and removed invisible wrinkles on her tight dress. "Anyway!" the new host continued in a perky voice, "I'm back with Total Drama Island, and guess what? We're going to have challenges that are 10 times as fun! 10 times as 'safe'! And a double serving of drama! Well if we're amping out everything why not add... 10 times the money! Yep. You'll be competing for a million dollars!"

At this point dollars started to 'rain' from the sky, and Joy, pretending to look shocked, lifted a hand as if to check if it was raining. Joy gave a small laugh for no other reason that to shake her raven hair, causing the dollars to fall from it and land with a gentle 'plop' in the water.

"You sold yet?" Joy asked as she brushed more dollar bills from her dress.

**So! There we have Joy, our new host! Before you submit I'd like to say a couple of things.**

**1)Please don't be contradictory in your application you character cannot, "**_Love everybody, and is always really sweet, but if you offend her friends she will remove one of your limbs, also enjoys murder and eating people!_**" that's just not how it works. Sorry. **

**2) Stereotypes. Originality is good, but I also need some classic Jocks, Bad Boys, Womanizers, Queen Bees, and Dumb Blondes! Also I need antagonists!**

**3) Detail! Please write detailed applications, the more detail I have the better I can write your character kaykay? **

**4) If you've read this please put Lady Gaga riding a dinosaur? On your application. Sorry, it's the first thing that popped into my head.**

**Application time! Everything is mandatory, apart from religion. I added that in incase you wanted to say, because it might play a part in your character. Completely optional though.**

**~CAMPER~**

**Name:**

**Age (16-18):**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype(If you can't think of some, here's some starters, Jock, Queen Bee, Rebel, Delinquent, Dumb Blonde, Skater Boy, Schizophrenic Lunatic):**

**Hair (color and style):**

**Eyes:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Body Type:**

**Anything Else about appearance?:**

**Everyday Clothes:**

**Formal Clothes:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Personality (lots of detail, please!):**

**BREIF History (couple of sentences):**

**How do they act around friends?:**

**How do they act around enemies:**

**How do they act around Joy:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Not so good at:**

**Sexuality (Straight, Gay, Bi ect.):**

**Paired up? If so with what type of person?:**

**Religion (completely optional! But if you do answer it how religious are they?):**

**Audition Tape:**

**Anything Else?: **

**Thanks everybody!**


	2. Unofficial Character List

**So! I've deliberated and come to a few conclusions about the cast, so here they are. If your name isn't on this list is doesn't mean that you're not getting in. I could be pending you application, you're also welcome to try again :)**

**~Girls!~**

****

** Henderson- The Drama Queen**

** Logan- The Brainiac**

** Brook- The Skater Girl**

** Angel Chance- The Sarcastic Delinquent**

** Lew- The Tough Girl**

** Burk- Manipulative Queen Bee**

**~ SPOT OPEN~**

**~SPOT OPEN~**

**~ SPOT OPEN~**

**~ SPOT OPEN~**

**Males!**

**1. Jackson Coran- The Sarcastic Sergeant**

**2. Nicholas Sterling- The Pretty-Boy Womanizer**

**3. Nicholas Reed- The Shy Boy**

**4. Adam Mcline- The Notorious Prankster**

**5. Collin Rivers- The Openly Gay Kid**

**6. Chase Buckling- The Cowboy**

**7. Zachariah "Zakk" Ambrose Blythe- Funny Southern Rocker**

**~ SPOT OPEN~**

**~SPOT OPEN~**

**~ SPOT OPEN~**

**If you are not on this cast list please don't worry! I could be considering you, and just don't want you to get upset if I decide another person is in :) If you'd like to submit another character here is the form!**

**Name:**

**Age (16-18):**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype(If you can't think of some, here's some starters, Jock, Queen Bee, Rebel, Delinquent, Dumb Blonde, Skater Boy, Schizophrenic Lunatic):**

**Hair (color and style):**

**Eyes:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Body Type:**

**Anything Else about appearance?:**

**Everyday Clothes:**

**Formal Clothes:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Personality (lots of detail, please!):**

**BREIF History (couple of sentences):**

**How do they act around friends?:**

**How do they act around enemies:**

**How do they act around Joy:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Not so good at:**

**Sexuality (Straight, Gay, Bi ect.):**

**Paired up? If so with what type of person?:**

**Religion (completely optional! But if you do answer it how religious are they?):**

**Audition Tape:**

**Anything Else?:**


	3. Final Character List!

**Hi everybody! I'm back with the final list. There's no other notes to add then I had auditions for the school play this Wednesday! I sang Roxie but my voice was shaking so bad because I was nervous :( The cast list won't be up until late next week because there's a lot of people to audition, but Brownie Points for you if you wish me luck :) **

**Girls!**

**1. Blair Henderson- The Drama Queen**

** 2. Venus Logan- The Brainiac**

**3. Kenni Brook- The Skater Girl**

**4. Chandler Angel Chance- The Sarcastic Delinquent**

**5. Jill Lew- The Tough Girl**

**8. Scarlete Burk- Manipulative Queen Bee**

**7. Jupiter Garnet- The Hyper Outdoorsman**

**8. Klaira Scotts- The Mellow Skitzo**

**9. Jessica Harris- The Strange Joker**

**10. Tiffany Wethington- The Type A**

**11. Emerson Connel- The Mystery**

**Males!**

**1. Jackson Coran- The Sarcastic Sergeant**

**2. Nicholas Sterling- The Pretty-Boy Womanizer**

**3. Nicholas Reed- The Shy Boy**

**4. Adam Mcline- The Notorious Prankster**

**5. Collin Rivers- The Openly Gay Kid**

**6. Chase Buckling- The Cowboy**

**7. Zachariah "Zakk" Ambrose Blythe- Funny Southern Rocker**

**8. William Weston- The Kind Hearted Villian**

**9. Blake Jackson- The Cold-Hearted Delinquent**

**10. Shane Jacobs- The Player**

**So that's it. Congrats if you make it! If you didn't then please don't be mad, or sad. You should try your character in a different story :) **

**If you did get accepted please looks forward to the entries. Your characters will arrive in two parts, 10 contestants in the first, 10 contestants in the second. I've already started on the first part, and i hope to get a lot done this week-end due to lack of major homework so let's call it Monday see you soon! **


End file.
